leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Elo rating system
The Elo rating system is a method for calculating the relative skill levels of players in two-player games such as chess. It is named after its creator Arpad Elo, a Hungarian-born American physics professor.Elo Rating system at Wikipedia The Elo system was invented as an improved chess rating system, but today it is also used in many other games. It is also used as a rating system for multiplayer competition in a number of games and has been adapted to team sports including association football, American college football and basketball, and Major League Baseball. In League of Legends the Elo rating of a player is used by the matchmaking in normal games and ranked games to find other players of a similar skill level to play with/against. Elo is not used for custom and Co-op vs. AI games. The Elo rating for ranked games is different for each queue types: 3v3 arranged, 5v5 solo and 5v5 arranged teams. The rating is only visible for ranked games after 10 games played in a certain queue type. A summoner's Normal game ELO remains hidden at all times and can only be guessed upon based off his or her win/loss ratio and the apparent skill of teammates and enemies. Players are awarded with medals in their summoner profile based on their ELO. These medals are given as follows: *Bronze: (Top 25%) - Between 1249 and 1399 (3v3: 1249-1409, pre-made 5v5: 1249-1409) *Silver: (Top 10%) - Between 1400 and 1519 (3v3: 1410-1489, pre-made 5v5: 1410-1499) *Gold: (Top 3%) Between 1520 and 1899 (3v3: 1490-1699, pre-made 5v5: 1500-1749) *Platinum: (Top 0.2%) 1900 and above (3v3: 1700+, pre-made 5v5: 1750+) The Math of Elo The specific formulas used for Elo calculations in League of Legends are unknown. However, most Elo implementations share the same basics as that originally designed for chess. A brief summary is given below. For a more detailed discussion, see . It is assumed that a persons performance varies from game to game in approximately a and a persons Elo rating is the mean of that distribution. A person with a higher Elo will perform better on average than a player with a lower Elo. This score is determined entirely by win/loss statistics in relation to other players. For players A and B with respective Elo ratings of Ra and Rb the expected outcome Ea of the game for player A is given by the following formula: : For every difference of 400 points, the team/player with the higher score is ten times as likely to win as the other team/player. This standard is for Chess and may be different in League of Legends. After a game the actual outcome is compared to the expected outcome and each team/players rating is adjusted to bring them closer to where they should actually be. As a result, if a team was expected to win and does their score changes less than if they where expected to lose and instead won. Successive games should eventually bring each player/team to a point where they are expected to win 50% of the time against opponents of equal score. A player's change in rating is linear to the difference between the expected outcome and the actual outcome. It is given by the following formula where Sa is the result of the game and is presumably 1 for a win and 0 for a loss. : The magnitude of the score change is determined by the player's K'' value. In chess initially this ''K value is big (25 for their first 30 games) resulting in large changes in Elo. This is so a player can rapidly find his correct place in the ranking system. As their number of wins and losses becomes more even this K'' value is reduced to prevent dramatic changes in Elo against evenly matched opponents (''K = 15 to 10). This also prevents inflation in ratings at high Elo play. It appears that League of Legends uses a similar system of changing K'' values: ''K appears to start around 60, eventually leveling out to about 25.Gaining very little Elo per game at LeagueofLegends.com All players start ranked play with an Elo of 1200 for their first 10 games at level 30. From there they are assigned a score and changes are made as normal. Did starting Elo change? at LeagueofLegends.com Elo Decay Elo decays over time when you are above 1400 Elohttp://na.leagueoflegends.com/board/showthread.php?p=12775704#post12775704 at LeagueofLegends.com: *Elo is decayed after 3 weeks of inactivity. *For normal rating, inactivity is defined as no activity in any queue. *For ranked rating, inactivity is defined as no activity in the specific queue (arranged 5x5, arranged 3x3, and solo 5x5 are all tracked separately). *Elo decays at a rate of 25 per week for both normal and ranked ratings. *Elo will not decay below a rating of 1400. *Elo is decayed by 10 points after leaving the team selection screen by exiting the game regardless of the ranking. Elo Hell Elo hell is a theoretical range of the ranked solo queue, usually said to be below 1200 rating. It is said to be populated with griefers, players that intentionally provide a poor performance in the game to reduce the effectiveness of the players own team. Griefers have been reported to consistently allow enemy players to kill their the player's champion. This is for the purpose to strengthen the enemy team, it is known as intentional feeding. Griefers might also deny their presence within a game resulting in incomplete teams and consequently making the game difficult to win for the player's remaining teammates. The remaining teammates can report the player for the offence of, "excessive time spent AFK". There is frequent debate about the existence and nature of Elo hell on the League of Legends forums. Some low Elo players say that since they are constantly being matched with bad teammates, they cannot win enough games to reach their appropriate Elo . Others claim it is an excuse of unskilled players for their poor rankings, since the enemy team is more likely to get feeders than the ally team. The Elo system is very self-correcting in this regard: players who deserve a rating will rise or fall to it in due time. Players may have unlucky streaks that are legitimately due to their poor teammates, but over the course of a few hundred games, the odds of remaining at an undeservedly low rating are insignificant. References Category:Summoner Category:Gameplay elements